Forever Unloved
by The-African-Queen
Summary: There's no good summary for this so just read.
1. Never Again

Forever Unloved?

* * *

Chapter 1 Never Again

As I sat on my queen-sized bed, I looked out the window next to me. The trees that were surrounding the small park blew furiously, the wind banged against my window, I could see the rain blowing in many different directions. As a bolt of lighting appeared for the 5th time making a loud thunderous sound to the ground below I heard my door opened from behind me.

"Hey Kobe". My first friend Taylor said as she sat down on the bed beside me.

"Hi girl". My second friend Dominic said as she gave me a hug which I did not return and sat down next to taylor, I just kept quiet.

"Kobe just forget about him, he wasn't worth shit". Taylor said. She was referring to my ex-boyfriend Lloyd who I found fucking some bitch in "our" bed no more than 24 hours ago. It wasn't that I was mad, I was just, I don't know.

My name is Kobe Chase, known to my two friends as KC. I'm 23 and a high school dropout, but smart as hell. I'm living with my girls Tay and Dommy at her house. The thing with lloyd is that I didn't really have a reaction when I found him sleeping with that bitch, I just walked out and here I am, looking out the window wondering how could I do it to myself again. See since I was 16 I've always had a boyfriend, I've dated them all; The nice guy, the dork, the rich kid, the bad boy, the soon to be successful man, the broke guy, I've been with every type of guy known to man. If there was a list for every type of guy out there, for me it would be a check by each one, I don't know why I do this to myself, I heard it all before "I love you", "I care for you", all that bullshit and I believe it. But not anymore, lloyd was the last straw.

"I just can't believe I did it again". I finally said after being silent and held in my room since yesterday.

"KC, I know it's hard, but you shouldn't be cooped up in this house". Dommy said.

"I don't think there's even a guy out there for me". I said.

"There's a guy out there for everybody, you just gotta go through all the bad ones to find the right one". Dommy said.

"I've been through them all". I said almost yelling. "I've been through every guy there is and none of them are for me".

"That's not true". Taylor said. "You'll find happiness one day".

"I've never been happy..ever. My life has been pure hell and the guys make it worse, maybe I'm just meant to be by myself and miserable". I said as I got under my covers and turned my back to my friends, I heard them let out a sigh and leave my room.

My life has always been horrible. When I was younger my mom would always have to go to work every Wednesday so she would drop me off at my dad's house, that's where it all began, my nightmares. Courtesy of my dad I've been beaten over 300 times, drowned, drugged, I've been thrown through 2 of his windows, burned, shot twice, one time he beaten me so hard I was in a coma for a month, I have a huge scar from when my dad cut me across the throat, I've been stabbed 6 times in my legs and arms, I've been electrocuted once and been hit upside the head with a beer bottle. In the past 15 years that I've been with him I've had 10 broken arms, 8 broken legs, my wrist has been swollen multiple times, I've had over 100 black eyes and bruises, my neck got broken when he threw me from one of the windows and he's ran me over on purpose 20 times. Believe me he's done worse things, I know it's amazing I'm still alive, sometimes I think through all that abuse I was supposed to die, but my grandma always told me "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger". My grandma was the only one who really gave a damn about me, my mom was a crack addict and my dad was an alcoholic, I didn't have any brothers or sisters and the rest of my family was either dead or murdered. So when my grandma died I felt like I was alone, that's when I met dominic and taylor.

As I laid in my bed about to go to sleep, I heard a small whimper from below me. I smiled to myself knowing where that came from. I looked down at a tan pit bull puppy who had his head tilted looking directly at me.

"Come on Clyde come sleep with me". I said, within a matter of seconds he had got himself comfortable and stretched out right next to me, I rubbed his stomach a little and he licked my face. "It's over clyde I'm not gonna let another man manipulate me anymore, I'm not gonna get hurt again". I said as Clyde let out a bark.

"I'm serious, I'm done with men, there's no one out there who really cares for me". I said to myself. "Or who loves me". My eyes began to get heavier, the wind and the rain slowly started to die down as I finally feel asleep.

**Please tell me what you think of it, should I continue or what? I'll be waiting to hear.**


	2. A Visit to West Newbury

Chapter 2 A Visit to West Newbury

Kobe's POV

The next morning when I woke up I felt much better, just as I got out of my bed my friends walked in with smiles, I looked at them awkwardly as the walked up to me. They each gave me a hug which I returned.

"Guess what I just found out?". Dominic said, I shrugged. "Trademarc invited us to this little BBQ party his family and friends were having. As I heard the name Trademarc my smile instantly went away, trademarc was one of the guys I dated awhile back, no more then 3 months after we hooked up I found him kissing another girl.

"Trademarc". I repeated with a disgusted look on my face.

"Even though you two had a bad past he's still one of my friends, besides, maybe you'll meet some guys there". Dominic said.

"Yeah right". I said, just then Clyde woke up. "I said I'm through with men, right Clyde". I said as he barked in agreement. "But if it's makes you happy I'll go, but I'm not getting with any guys.

"That's fine with us". Taylor said.

"So where is this party at?". I said as I walked over to my closet to find an outfit.

"In West Newbury". Taylor said.

"So are we driving there?". I asked.

"Hell no girl we comin' in style". Dominic said, I turned to her with a smile.

"You don't mean". I said already knowing the answer.

"Yep, it's Suzuki time". Dominic said as we shared a laugh.

"So what time is it?". Taylor asked.

"Well it started about an hour an a half ago, so we should be leaving in about 45 minutes, it's a long ride".

"Can I bring Clyde?". I asked.

"Of course". Taylor said as she walked over to the bed and patted him on the back. "We can't leave CC by himself".

"Well let's get ready". I said as we began to pick out outfits. 20 minutes later we were standing in front of the garage door lined up one by one, I pushed the button to open it and the door slowly rose. Lined up in front of us were are most prized possessions, are beautiful Suzuki motorcycles, mine was green with black lining, Dommy's was pink with some white in it and Taylor's was pitch black all over. We looked at each other and smiled as we walked over to our bikes and got on.

"Off to the party". Taylor said as we started up or motorcycles and sped off.

Meanwhile in West Newbury

"Hey trade". John said as he walked up to his cousin who was sitting on the sidewalk. "Me and the guys are playing some football, wanna join us?".

"Na man I'm cool, I'm just gonna wait till my friend Dominic gets here". Trademarc answered as he looked down the street.

"You mean dominic, that girl you had a crush on for about 2 years?". John said.

"Yeah". Trade said.

"She bringing any friends?". John questioned as he sat down next to him.

"Just her friend Taylor and Kobe". Trade answered.

"Now I've met Taylor already, but who's Kobe?". John said.

"Well Kobe is my ex". He said.

"You mean that crazy bitch with the bad attitude?".

"That's the one".

"Is she fine?".

"Yeah, why?".

"I might wanna meet her that's all".

"Trust me John, this girl hates men, I know I'm not as smart as you, but even I know not to fuck with this girl".

"Well see, I got charm".

"Yeah well this girl's got fist, very..big...hard...fist". Trade said rubbing his stomach where she punched him at.

"I can handle her, come on let's play some football". John said as he got up and ran over to the backyard.

"I just hope you know what your getting yourself into". Trade said with a sigh as he followed his cousin.

Later on that day Trade was on the porch with his uncle helping serve some hot dogs and John was laying on the grass talking to some girl.

"So what's yo name cutie?". He asked with a smile.

"Mandy". She said with a giggle twirling her gum around her index finger.

"Pretty name, can I get your number...Mandy?". He asked. She was just about to write it down when three motorcycles pulled up in front of them and before he could react a dog jumped in front of his face growling and barking.

"Can ya'll get this little mutt away from me". John asked scooting away from the pit bull. Taylor and Dominic walked away while Kobe stayed, she looked at john, then at the dog. She patted her thigh a few times and the dog came running towards her, she knelt down and patted him on the back and the dog ran away.

"Thank you". John said as him and Mandy stood.

"Whatever and it's not mutt, his name is Clyde punk". She said as she walked over to her friends.

"I don't care what his name is just keep it away from me asshole". John yelled after her, he then turned to Mandy. "Why do we go somewhere a little more private". Mandy laughed as the two walked in a different direction.

"What was that all about?". Taylor asked as Kobe walked up to them.

"What?".

"That guy that Clyde almost attacked, wait, was that John?". Dominic said.

"Who?". Kobe said as she took of her helmet letting her long black braids flow over her shoulders

"John Cena, trade's cousin". Taylor said. "He's like the cutest one out of his brothers, he's so sweet".

"Cousin, of trade's". Kobe said. She immediately didn't like him, anyone who was friends of trade's or family of his, she hated. "Well he wasn't nice just now, he called me an asshole".

"That's because he didn't know you looked like this". Dominic said as Kobe took of her motorcycle suit revealing a pink shirt that read "Lover Girl" in blue glitter, some shorts that had K printed on one of her back pockets and C on the other.

"He'd be perfect for you". Taylor said happily.

"What did I tell you two this morning, I'm through with men".

"But Kobe-".

"No but's, I don't wanna go through another heartbreak, I just got over Lloyd, don't fuck up this day for me ok?".

"Fine". Dominic and Taylor said as they went over to the porch to get something to eat. As soon as Trade and Kobe made eye contact a disgusted looked appeared on both of their faces.

"Kobe". He said.

"Trade". She said.

"You want some lemonade or ice tea or somethin?".

"No, I'll have a can of soda. At least I'll know you didn't put some shit in it for me ta drink". She said. Trade reached down in the cooler next to him and threw a sprite at her, she caught it with one hand. "Thank you".

"Yeah whatever, just don't start any shit around here, we clear". He said as he flipped a burger on the grill in front of him.

"Crystal". She said as she put the finger up at him and walked away to where the guys were playing football. "Hey guys can I play?". The 7 guys stopped playing to look at her.

"What makes you think you can play with us big boys, honey". One of the guys said. Kobe let out a laugh. Before she dropped out of high school, she was captain of the football team, she had a mean hand, she knew playing with these guys would be a walk in the park.

"Toss me the football". She said, the guy smiled as he threw the football to her. She took a step back and threw it, the guys were in awe of how far and how high it went, they turned to kobe who had a smile on her face.

"You can play". One of the guys said as another went to get the football. Meanwhile in a different part of the party John was just walking up to the porch, trade looked at him weird as he sat down. His button down Boston jersey had been stretched out, his belt was missing from his shorts which were now baggy and he was sweating.

"What did you do?". Trade asked as he sat down next to him, john just laughed, trade new why. "You know you shouldn't be sleeping with all them girls, you could catch somethin'".

"Whatever, all I know is I'm gettin' some and your not". John said as he looked to where the guys were playing football, that's when he noticed this sexy black chick playing with them. He watched how she caught the football with one hand, he was impressed by her tackling skills, she was knocking guys down like a bowling ball to pins. But of course he couldn't keep his eyes of her ass, it was so round and big, it would make any man cry. "Damn these girls around here are gettin' finer everyday". Trade turned to where John was looking at, he saw he was looking at Kobe.

"Your not staring at that girl are you?". He asked, a smile soon appeared on John's face.

"That ain't a girl, that's a coca goddess". He said.

"What are you doin?". He asked as john stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, work my charm".

"I wouldn't recommend that, I doubt it's gonna work".

"It worked on Mandy, why wouldn't it work on her?".

"Trust me on this John your making a big mistake trying to work that particular girl over with your charm".

"Whatever trade". John said as he walked off the porch and towards her, trade let out a sigh.

"Man your askin' for it, don't say I didn't warn you". He said as went inside the house. Meanwhile John was just walking up to Kobe who was bent over lacing up her shoes, he tilted his head to get a better angle of her ass before getting back into focus.

"Sup honey". John said as she stood up, she turned to face him and a frown appeared on her face. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, my names John-".

"I know who the fuck you are". She said coldly. "What do you want?".

"From you, a lot of things". He said with a smile as he looked her up and down. Before he knew it he felt a painful sting between his legs, she had kneed him in the balls!. He fell to his knees holding his manhood.

"That's for making fun of my dog Clyde". She said as she nailed him with a right hook knocking him out cold. "And that's for callin' me an asshole you sick son of a bitch". She said. As she walked away the guys came running over to john's aid. As Kobe walked over to where she left her bike her friends came running over towards her.

"What the fuck happened!". Taylor said.

"Yeah, why did you knock the hell out of John?". Dominic said.

"For making fun of me and my dog and for hittin on me. I'm borrowing your bike Dommy". She said as she got on the bike, she whistled a few times and Clyde came running over, she picked him up and set him in the basket then started the motorcycle up. "I knew I shouldn't of came here". She said to them as she rode away.

"I warned you John". Trade said, he was hovered over him, he had saw the whole thing, john was still out. "You just got your first taste of my ex Kobe Chase". He said as he picked up his cousin and carried him into the house.

**I supposed you already found out that Kobe Chase is indeed a girl and so are her two friends. I wanna thank you for the reviews.**


	3. The Massage Parlor

Chapter 3 The Massage Parlor

The next day at West Newbury

"Man you got knocked the hell out". Trade said. After a few seconds of fluttering, john finally opened his eyes to be looking at his cousin Trademarc.

"What happened". John said in between his groans, he could feel the pain in between his legs and on one of his eyes.

"My ex-girlfriend, that's what happen. I told you not to fuck with her". He said setting the ice he was holding back down on john's eye.

"What did I do?". John said as he sat up on the couch he had been laying on since yesterday.

"Well after you saw her playin' football with the guys you walked over to her and from what the guys told me, you hit on her. Then she kneed you in the balls and right hooked you in the eye and you've been out for the past 24 hours". Trade said explaining the whole story, john looked dumbfounded.

"Really, I do remember being with some girl, I kinda remember what she looked like". He said.

"Wow, that punch musta really been hard, well for the most part your ok".

"No I'm not, my dick hurts, my eye hurts and my back is sore".

"Well that's the price you pay when you fall back on concrete, I'll call the massage parlor and make an appointment today".

"Thanks man, I'm gonna go get cleaned up". John said as he slowly rose from the couch, he held his back as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Meanwhile

Kobe was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich for her and a bowl of Kibble 'N Bits for Clyde when she heard the phone ring, she walked over to the living room to answer it.

"Hello". She said.

"Hi Kobe, this is Mr. Norcom". A man said, Kobe rolled her eyes. Mr. Norcom was her boss, she worked at the massage parlor, she loved the job because it was a great way to work her arms and it paid well.

"Hi Mr. Norcom, what do you want?". She asked.

"Well we are a little short on masseuses today so we need you to come in". He said.

"But I thought you said I got the week off".

"Please kobe, your our best masseuses. I promise I'll pay you extra". He said, a smile soon appeared on her face.

"Ok, well you got yourself a deal, I'll be there in 20 minutes".

"Thank you Kobe, I really appreciate it". He said ending the call, as kobe hung the phone up she turned around to see clyde looking at her sadly.

"I'm sorry clyde". Kobe said as she set his bowl of dog food down in front of him. "Mr. Norcom wants me to come in today, I'll be back in a little while". She quickly wrapped her sandwich up and put it in the fridge and ran upstairs to change.

2 hours later

John was just pulling up to one of West Newbury's massage parlors, his back was giving him hell so he desperately needed this, he killed the car and slowly got out. As he made his way inside the building he looked around, it was a peach color and a waiting area on the side, the room had kinda gave him a weird feelings, manly because he had never been to a massage parlor before. He walked over to the desk where a man sat looking at a book until he noticed him.

"Can I help you?". The man asked closing his book.

"Yeah I'm John Cena, my cousin Trademarc scheduled an appointment for me today". He said, the man then turned to his computer and began typing, after a few seconds he turned back to him.

"Yes, is says here that you're here for a deep tissue massage". He said, he reached under the desk and pulled out a towel and tossed it to him. "Just go through those doors and your masseuse will be waiting for you". John nodded and followed his directions.

Meanwhile

Kobe was sitting on the other side of the room with her friend Casey on the couch listening to her Cd. She was dressed in a pair of light pink camo pants that were baggy, a pink shirt that she tied in the back, topped off with a bandana.

"When do we get to leave?". Casey asked, she was laying back on the couch with her eyes closed.

"We just have one more person each and then we're done". Kobe said as she pulled off her headphones.

"Who do you have?".

"I don't know, they didn't say. What about you?".

"My person is supposed to be in the other room, speaking of which I should go". Casey said as she rose up and disappeared into the next room, just at that second the door opened from behind, she turned around to be looking at the same guy from the party, a one John Cena, she blew out a sigh of frustration and stood up.

"Well, well, well look who we have here". John said with a smile. "If it isn't the female Mike Tyson, thanks for the sore dick and black eye".

"Your welcome jackass".

"So I take it you're my masseuse".

"Unfortunately yes".

"Good, I want a deep tissue massage, my back hurts from when I fell when you punched me".

"Whatever, just get undressed so we can get this over with".

"Anxious are we?".

"For the massage dumb-ass, I'll be in the other room, just tell me when your ready". She said coldly as she went in the direction that john just came from.

2 minutes later

"Ready". Kobe heard john say from the room, she walked inside and saw john laying on his stomach on the massage table with his face down and his shorts still on. She walked over to the counter next to her and grabbed the oil, she put some on and began the massage. "Can I say something?".

"Go head".

"I'm sorry about yesterday". He said. "I shouldn't of never hit on you, I guess I was having a little to much fun".

"Apology I guess accepted". She said a little confused as to why he apologized.

"So when did you get into massaging?".

"Well if you must know, I just picked it up".

"What's with the attitude?".

"I picked that up to".

"Trade was right, you are a bitch". He said, then she punched him in his back making him yelp out in pain. "Ow!'.

"Sorry, hand slipped".

"Ok, I'm sorry, but you do have a bad attitude".

"You go through 18 years of my life and then you can tell me if I should have an attitude".

"What happened?".

"None of your business, now keep still". She said, because john was squirming to much, john laughed a little.

"Why don't you sit on top of me and make me keep still". He said smiling up at her.

"How about I beat the fuck out of you to make you keep still". She said, hands on her hips, john kept quiet and put his head back down. "I thought so".

20 minutes later Kobe had finished the massage, as John sat on the table he stretched his back a bit, it felt way much better than this morning.

"Thanks, you're a natural". He said as he stepped of the table.

"Thank you, I try". She said as she wiping her hands off with a towel nearby.

"Do you guys do house calls?".

"Yeah, why".

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that maybe if my back, or anything else hurts, I can call you to massage it fo me". He said with a sly smile.

"I doubt it, I don't do house calls". She said with a smile as she walked into the next room.

"We'll see about that". He said as he put back on his shirt and left.


	4. Personal Masseuse?

Chapter 4 Personal Masseuse?

The next afternoon Kobe was sitting on the couch in her living room reading one of the three Karma Sutra books that Dommy and Tay had givin' her for her past birthdays. She had never read them before because she didn't see the point if she never had a man, but for some reason she just decided to read one, she was looking at a picture of one of the positions when her phone ranged, she reached over to the living room table to answer it.

"Hello". She said, it was Casey.

"Sup girl, what you doin'?". She asked.

"Hey Case, I'm just reading this Karma Sutra book my friends got me". Kobe said as she turned the book upside down to get a better angle of the position.

"So would that enquire that your busy?". She said, kobe closed the book as she turned her attention to Casey.

"Depends, what did you want?". She asked.

"Well, it's not more of what I want, it's more of what Mr. Norcom wants".

"What does he want?".

"He needs you to come in today".

"Again, what is it now?".

"I don't know, he said he has an assignment for you or somethin'".

"Fine, I'll be there in a bit, bye". Kobe said as she hung up. As she closed her book, she was wondering if she should change, she looked down at herself. She was wearing a blue Atlanta Braves jersey dresses with ties on the sides and some white sneakers. "I'll wear this". She said as she left down to the massage parlor.

"What is wrong with you, are you insane?". Trademarc asked.

"No, I'm very sane". John said with a smile, he was sitting in his hotel room awaiting the arrival of a Ms. Kobe Chase. He had called the parlor this morning and arranged for a "private" massage.

"Didn't you learn the first time, she doesn't want you".

"Every girl wants me, look at me".

"John I told you before, this girl is different, she knows guys like you, she not gonna fall for you charm no matter how hard you try".

"You know that's what you said about Christina and in less than two weeks later I had her up in my bed".

"John I'm serious, you may think she playin' hard to get but she's not".

"She just plays the game a different way, I'll get her".

"I doubt it".

"You doubt a lot of stuff".

"John don't do this to yourself".

"I'm not doing anything, I really like this girl, she's unique and feisty, I like that, it was like love at first sight".

"More like love at first knock out".

"Whatever".

"Look, I'm warning you, if you get Kobe like you claim, don't break her heart. I'm serious man, this girl's been through a lot of shit in her life, I had to find out the hard way when I cheated on her. Kobe's fragile John, don't break her".

"Got it my man, I'll tell you how it works out, see ya".

"Peace". Trade said as they ended their calls.

"I just hope this works". John said as he began to get ready.

"No fuckin' way!". Kobe shouted. She had just been told that John Cena called and arranged for a massage, at his house. "Get somebody else to do it, I don't do house calls".

"I know Kobe". Mr. Norcom said. "But he has requested that he wants you".

"Why doesn't that surprise me". She said as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go, but I get another week off".

"That's cool with me". He said putting his hands up. "Have fun".

"Yeah whatever". She said as she grabbed her backpack full of supplies and headed over to the hotel.

John was writing a few lyrics in his notebook when he heard the doorbell ring, he put on a smirk knowing who was on the other side of the door. As he got up to opened it he saw Kobe standing there with a pissed look on her face, she was wearing a black backpack dressed in a blue jersey dress, John was admiring her body until she snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey dickweed". She said snapping her fingers in front of his face startling him. She brushed past him and took her backpack off throwing it on the couch, she looked around the room.

"Nice huh?". He said as he shut the door.

"I guess". She said making him laugh.

"Well we both know why you're here". He said walking towards her.

"Yeah, you sneaked yo way into making me give you a private massage".

"I wouldn't call it sneaking, I'd call it smart thinking".

"Well I call it a disgusting pervert".

"Whatever you wanna call it, I need a massage". He said as he slipped off his shirt. "I hurt my back working out this morning". Kobe took a moment to gaze at John's chest, his skin looked so smooth and he had so much muscle, the men she had been with never looked like him. She quickly snapped back to reality.

"You like it, take a picture". He said smiling, she put the finger up at him making him laugh again. He then walked over and laid stomach first on the bed. As Kobe took out the oil and walked over to him she realized that she bed was to low, she couldn't give him the massage standing up, she knew what was her other option but she didn't want to do it.

"Do you have something more, higher?". She asked.

"Just sit on top of me, I'm not gonna bite". He said as he patted his ass. Kobe took another moment to look at his butt before she regained focus, she got onto the bed and sat on top of him, she found it was actually comfortable. She put some oil on her hands and began at his shoulders, she softly kneading them before going a little lower to the middle of his back. John could feel her rocking a bit which made him smile, her hands were so strong, but at the same time soft, she could do wonders. He only imagined what else he would want her to massage.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question". She said as she continued to rub his back.

"Mmm...go head". He said in between his groans.

"Why did you have me give you a private massage?".

"Because..oh..right there..you have great hands".

"You know, your moans are making me think I'm fuckin' you or somethin".

"A little harder...as much as I would like that to happen...I can't help it... if..damn that feels good, could you go deeper please". She started to knead into his back a little deeper making his moans grow louder, she smiled a little.

"Back to the question, what is the real reason that you asked me to do this?".

"I already told you my answer".

"Fine, if your not gonna tell me, I'll just make you". She said as she moved her hands lower so that they were right at his hips, she began to rub them deeper and harder. She could feel his breath getting heavier and his moans getting louder. "Tell me".

"Ok...shit that's good...because I...oh god...I like you". She instantly stopped at what he said.

"You don't even know me". She said as she went back to massaging him.

"I would if you just talk to me".

"Why should I talk to you".

"Because I want you to".

"It's not that easy John".

"Why not".

"Because I'm not like the other girls you've been with, I'm not gonna open up to you that quickly, I'm different".

"I know, that's what's attracting me to you".

"If you trying to use your charm on me it's not gonna work".

"It works on the others".

"See that's your problem, not every girl is gonna fall for you".

"Well what would it take for you to fall for me, because I can't change the feelings that I'm having towards you".

"Erase 15 years of my life, then will talk". She said quietly. She stepped off the bed and went to her backpack to grab a towel.

"Fine, subject change, I wanna ask you something". He said as he stretched his back.

"What is it now".

"I was wondering, how about you be my personal masseuse". Kobe rose from her backpack to look at him.

"Personal Masseuse?". She repeated.

"Yeah, since I'm a wrestler, I might need someone to take the stress off of me. What do you say?".

"I don't know John". She said as she packed up her things and headed towards the door.

"How about if I said I'll be willing to pay you for your services". He said making Kobe stop dead in her tracks, the parlor really did pay well, but with John there's no telling how much he would pay.

"Pay me".

"Yeah, how does 2000 a week sound". Kobe nearly clasped onto the floor, that was quadruple what the parlor paid her.

"Don't you think that's a little expensive?". She said. He smiled as he walked up to her.

"With hands like yours, no". He whispered tucking a few strands of her braids behind her ear. Kobe could feel her breathing getting a little heavy which made John chuckle.

"Do I detect a hint of nervousness Ms. Chase?". He whispered pressing his chest against hers. He could see her shivering a little, he knew she wasn't as tough as she seemed to appear, he knew under all that toughness she had a weak spot, temptation. He watched as she stuttered to try and speak. "Listen, I'm leaving tomorrow for Canada, so you call me in a few hours and tell me your decision, here's my cell number". He pulled a small piece of paper and handed it to her along with 2000 dollars. He winked at her as he left to go to the bathroom, she blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and left. As she safely reached the hallway she clasped onto the floor.

"This cannot be happening again". Kobe thought to herself. "No, I can't not again, I'm stronger than this". She then looked at the phone number john had given her and the money. "Should I take the offer?". Kobe didn't know if she should accept it or not, not because she might have to quit her job and leave her friends, but because she didn't know what would happen if she were to spend all that time around john, anything could happen. But she knew she was stronger, she told herself not anymore. She rose up from the floor and left to go home.

That night John was packing up his things for his trip tomorrow. Kobe hadn't called yet and he was starting to think that maybe she wasn't gonna except it, then the phone ranged. John walked over to the night stand to answer it, it was Trademarc.

"Hello".

"Hey what's up cuz, how'd it go".

"It went, interestingly, I asked her to be my personal masseuse".

"Personal masseuse".

"Yeah, I told her I'll be willing to pay her for her services".

"I thought you were gonna ask her out".

"That was the original plan, but this is even better, I'll have her all to myself, remember anything can happen".

"Well I'll admit that was a smart idea, but what if she doesn't accept it".

"She still has two hours, it's only 10:30pm, she'll accept it".

"How do you know".

"I have a feeling, anyway, talk to you tomorrow".

"Bye". Trade said as the hung up.

"I think you should accept it". Dommy said. Her along with Tay were in Kobe's room, she had just told them about what happened today.

"You really think I should?". Kobe asked.

"Yeah 2000 a week, that's what I call getting paid". Tay said.

"What if something happens when I'm with him".

"Girl you need to get over Lloyd, plus this guy is fine, he seems nice".

"I just don't wanna get hurt again".

"Well, whatever happens, happens, call him". Tay said as she handed her the phone, kobe took it and looked at it for a second before pressing the talk button and dialing his number.

John was watching "Real World: Austin" when he heard his cell ring, he looked at the clock which read exactly 11:59. He smiled as he walked over and answered it.

"Hello". He said staying calm.

"Hey John, it's me Kobe".

"Sup Ms. Chase, so have you made you decision".

"Yes, I have". She said as she turned to her two friends who were nodding at her. "I'll accept you offer". John put on a huge grin, he felt like cheering right now, but he kept calm.

"Ok, well, I would get packing if I were you, I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 11:30am, see you then".

"Bye". She said as she ended the call, she turned to her friends who were screaming in enjoyment. "I think I just made a big mistake".

"No, you made the right choice". Tay said as she put an arm around her shoulder. "Just remember to pack them Karma Sutra books we gave you, you never know when you might need them". Dommy and Tay began to laugh as Kobe just rolled her eyes.


	5. All I Know

Chapter 5 All I Know

Kobe's POV

I had just said goodbye to my friends and my dog Clyde that I unfortunately couldn't bring, I was sitting in the passengers seat with John who was driving us to the airport. It had been nearly 10 minutes and nether of us had said a word, I was trying hard to play it cool and not let john get into my head. There was no way I was gonna let another guy trick me into falling for him so he can fuck me and then leave me, I knew the game and there was no way I was gonna let John beat me, he can try his charm on me all he wants but I'm not giving in, there's nothing John can say that I ain't already heard before.

"So you excited?". He asked.

"I guess, it's not like I'm gonna do anything". I said in a bored tone.

"But you get to meet the guys and stuff".

"And".

"You know you should really keep an open mind, you actually might have fun on this trip".

"I seriously doubt that since I'm spending most of my time around you, but whatever".

"What's so bad about me?".

"Your annoying, horny, rude and just plan ew".

"You know that's funny, because that's not what you said last night when I had you backed up against the door".

"I didn't say anything".

"Your body language said enough".

"Just drive". I said.

"What's wrong, don't feel comfortable talking about how you were so close to kissing me". He said, Kobe let out a fake laugh.

"Now that's funny, really it is, cause I feel so close to punching you".

"Ouch that hurt, what's punching me gonna do?".

"Let out some of the aggression that I'm having towards you".

"I would let out the things that I'm having towards you, but I don't think that would be good to do in a car".

"You know you're a real pain in the ass".

"I could say the same about you, but I like you to much".

"Wish I could say the same but I can't". She said putting on a fake smile. "Punk".

"Bitch". He said under his breath.

"Tomboy".

"Thug".

"Wannabe gangsta".

"That's cold".

"Cold, but true". I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think I'm gonna like hanging out with you". He said as he smiled at me, I gave him an awkward look, this guy was weird, he liked me even when I was a bitch.

"You mind if I see what's on the radio?". I asked, he nodded. I reached down to turn it on, as I turn to 106.1 KMEL I heard Lil' Bow Wow's "All I Know" began to play.

"Turn it up, I love this song". He said.

"Me too". I said as I turned up the volume full blast, we began to sing along.

**All I know, is when I'm with you  
You make me feel so good, through & through  
The way you walk & the way you talk  
You know you look so good, you make me forget about (all I know)**

**I been looking for you girl for a minute now  
The way you diggin how you puts it down  
See this dog just don't bark easy  
You gotta be off the heazy, fa sheezy  
Make young weezy wanna get w/ it  
And lock down all yo digits, talk to you for hours at a time  
About whatever comes across ya mind  
When we out, girls run up, you don't even trip  
You get a kick out of watchin' 'em flip  
I wanna live for ya slim, I ain't never been like this  
But it's cool cuz I like this  
Got you a two way so you don't miss a beat  
For the times that I'm workin' and I cannot speak  
All my homies tease me say you got me sprung  
But they just mad cuz they ain't got one (I'm saying)  
**

We began to dance in our seats moving back and forth from side to side and nodding our heads. I was surprised at how well John knew the song, I never expected him to be a Lil' Bow Wow fan.

**All I know, is when I'm with you  
You make me feel so good, through & through  
The way you walk & the way you talk  
You know you look so good, you make me forget about (all I know)**

**My lil' homie, my road dog  
We really kill 'em when we step through the mall lookin just alike  
Both got cornrows, two bags each  
Both so fresh from our head to our feet  
Only disagree when we talk ball play  
I say I.V. you say M.J.  
You say you w/ me that's when you're mistaken  
I ain't Omar Epps & you ain't Sanaa Lathan  
How do you? Let's find another subject  
A girl that understands, you gotta love that  
A yound Sergio Valente, Louis Vutonne  
Shelton rockin' and like to have fun  
Fresher than the next chick  
No need for you to ever sweat the next chick  
Indeed, I'll make the next chick see the exit w/ speed  
Cuz you're the only thing that I need**

**All I know, is when I'm with you  
You make me feel so good, through & through  
The way you walk & the way you talk  
You know you look so good, you make me forget about (all I know)**

**Shorty, do you really, really love me?  
Shorty, do you really, really care?  
Shorty, do you really, really need me?  
Cuz if so I'ma be right here**

**All I know, is when I'm with you  
You make me feel so good, through & through  
The way you walk & the way you talk  
You know you look so good, you make me forget about (all I know)  
**

As I said the last part before the song went off me and John stared at each other as it did. As I looked into his eyes I could see something that I never saw in any of the other guys I was with. I couldn't tell you exactly what it was, but all I could tell you was that it was good, as I looked away from him I saw we were just parking into the airport. As he killed the car we both got out and went to get our bags, then we headed inside.

5 hours later

Kobe was sleepy quietly in the hotel bed. What she didn't know was that John had to carry her off the plane and over to the limo and into the hotel to get her here, thankfully his friend Christian was there to help out a bit. Kobe was in such a deep sleep she didn't here the door open beside her, John smiled at the sight of Kobe sleeping. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her, he ran a hand through her black braids.

"Kobe". He said softly, she didn't budge. "Wake up". She rolled over so that her back was facing him, he rolled his eyes as he began to shake her a bit. "Wake up Kobe".

"Bed...tired...sleeeep". She mumbled putting the pillow over her head.

"Get you fine ass up Chase, I gotta be at the arena in 2 hours". He said as he began to shake her a little more.

"Bed". She said a little louder.

"Kobe!". He said slapping her on her ass making her jump up and accidently kick him in the chest.

"What..what...I'm up". She said rubbing her eyes. She looked down to see john laying on the floor holding his chest. "Why are you on the floor?".

"You kicked me". He said rising up.

"Sorry about that". Kobe said as she stood out of the bed as well.

"That's ok, but anyway we gotta go to the arena".

"Uh, why me, I'm not wrestling". She said putting her arms above her head to stretch them out.

"Fine, you don't wanna go?". He asked, she shook her head. "Then why don't we get some breakfast instead, maybe some of the guys will be there".

"Sounds good". She said as she walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

**Sorry for the long update.**


	6. A Game of Cat and Mouse

Chapter 6 A Game of Cat and Mouse

Kobe walked out of the bathroom in a white wife beater, dark green baggy track pants with "Juicy" on the back and black sneakers, her hair was covered by a black bandana and she had biker gloves with the tips cut off to add that extra edge. Walking out with John they went downstairs and across the lobby were the food was, as the two entered Kobe immediately grabbed a plate and began to put various food on it. Seconds later she was sitting down at one of the many tables already digging into her breakfast.

"You must eat a lot when your at home". John said as he sat down across from her, holding just a carton of orange juice in his hand. Kobe looked up from her food waving the sharp fork she had been holding, warningly at him.

"Do you just like to piss me off?". She asked, with a little food in her mouth.

"You know it...your cute when you mad". He complimented as he took a sip of his juice.

"Whatever, anyway, what are you doing tonight?".

"Well Eric's putting me in a handicap match with Carlito and Chris Jericho". He answered.

"Ouch, eric's really out to get you, huh?".

"Hey, that's the price you pay for being champ, it's lonely at the top". John said feeling a hint of sadness at the comment, kobe noticed it.

"Well if it's any consolation, I hope you win". She said with a smile, he returned it.

"Thanks".

"No problem, you know I'm not always a bitch all the time once you get to know me".

_I would love to know you a little better_ "I know, but I like you that way, it makes me want you more and more". He said, that made her laugh.

"Why do you like me so much?'. She asked.

"Well, your beautiful, feisty and hot". He said.

"...Is that all?".

"What, most woman would consider that a compliment".

"Not if you don't say smart".

"Well I haven't seen you act smart, yet. But if your referring to your smart mouth, then yes you are really smart". He said.

"Fucker". She said to herself.

"24/7". He said laughing afterwards, she just rolled her eyes. "So are you gonna come with me to the arena?".

"I guess so". She said finishing the rest of her food.

1 hour later

Kobe's POV

I was sitting in the trainers room watching john's match between him and Jericho that had just ended. I was awaiting for him to come, then my phone ranged, I pulled in off of the hook of my skirt to answer it.

"Hello".

"Hey KC, how's everything". It was Dominic.

"So far so good, nothing outta the ordinary...yet". I said.

"So anything happened with you and john?".

"No, thank god, but he's starting to make me feel weird".

"By what means?".

"I don't know, every time I look into his eyes I see something, he says like the cutest things and he makes me smile".

"Aww, someone's gotta crush". Dominic sung, I rolled my eyes.

"I do not have a crush on him, he's just sweet in a way". I said smiling.

"So you like him?".

"I guess, maybe, I don't know". I said beginning to get confused. Suddenly the door opened and john walked in. "Um, look I gotta go, talk to you later". I hung up the phone and set it back down on my skirt.

"Thank god, now we can go home". I said.

"Not so fast". He said closing the door. "My arm hurts, can you massage it for me?". He put on a pair of puppy dog eyes and I just laughed.

"Fine". We both walked over to the couch and sat down, I took his right arm and began kneading it, he started taking in sucks of air telling me that it was hurting. "How am I supposed to massage it with you acting like a baby?".

"I am not acting like a baby". He said somewhat offended, I laughed. "It hurts".

"Yeah okay, what happened?".

"Jericho hit me with a chair".

"Aww, poor baby, you want mommy to kiss it to make it feel better". I sung with a smile.

_You can do some other things to make me feel better._ "Could you?". He asked sweetly, I sighed and kissed his arm gently, when I looked back up at him he smiled. 2 minutes later I finished on his arm, he flexed it and turned it to make sure it wasn't hurting still.

"Thanks". He said.

"No problem". I said. "Now can we please leave?". I crawled over his lap, but he set an arm around my waist.

"What's the rush?". He said grabbing my legs so that I was facing him on his lap.

"...I-I just-thought we-should-should-go, it's getting kinda late". I stuttered.

"It's still early". He said licking his lips afterwards, that made my breathing become heavy. Both his hands started to travel up my thigh very slowly. "I heard you talking to ya friend over the phone, you think I'm sweet?".

"Maybe". I said quietly, he grabbed my hands and set them around his neck and I didn't even move them, what the hell was wrong with me!

"I say the cutest things and I make you smile?". He whispered in his low voice. He pulled me closer to him so that my chest was pressed against his.

"Yeah". I whispered back, the heat that I felt between us was driving me crazy. Before Lloyd it wasn't that hard for me to give into a man, I would just turn into jelly and let them take me. John was no different.

"I make you feel weird?". He asked, one of his hands traveled up my bare back.

"Uh-huh". I whispered biting my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms tighter around the back of his neck and his lips move up my neck to my left ear.

"What else do I make you feel?". He asked. I felt his other hand move up my thigh, under my skirt and in between my legs. "Am I makin you wet?". He kissed my earlobe softly and I felt a whimper escape my mouth.

"John". I whispered in his ear, he pulled away and looked into my eyes. I leaned into him as he leaned into me, our lips were about to touch when I heard something.

"RIING, RIING!". John pulled away with a pissed off look as he reached down in his pocket for his cell. As it rung again I snapped out of my daze and rose from his lap. While he was talking I left out of the room.

John's POV

"Wonderful timing Trade". John said sarcastically.

"What, what did I interrupt?". Trademarc asked.

"I was about to kiss Kobe".

"Your lying".

"You wish, we were so close, I had her, dammit cuz!". John yelled.

"Relax man, calm down". Trade said laughing on the other end.

"What's so funny?".

"The fact that you've been trying to get Kobe and she keeps resisting you and when you finally get her, I call and interrupt".

"You know, somehow I don't find that funny".

"Sorry man, I won't call for a while".

"Thank you, bye".

"Bye". Trade said, john immediately ended the call and turned around to find Kobe had left. "Shit".

As he walked into the parking lot he saw kobe sitting in the car looking out the window. I walked over and got inside. The sudden silence slid through both of us and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Kobe...I'm-".

"Just drive john". She said. She rested both her feel on the dashboard and closed her eyes, I could tell she looked upset. I started the car and drove back to the hotel.

About an hour later we were walking inside our room. She quickly went into the bathroom to get ready for bed while I took off my clothes. When she came back out she was wearing an over-sized jersey and her braids were tied back with a scarf, kobe got in the bed and turned off the lights.

"Are you comfortable with me sleeping in the bed with you?". I asked. She grabbed two pillows and tossed them on the floor along with one of the covers.

"I think it's best if you sleep on the floor for tonight". She said. "Night".

As I got under the covers and rested my head on the pillows, the last thing I said before I went to sleep was.

"Thanks a lot Trademarc".


	7. Who's Jose?

Chapter 7

John's POV

The next morning I woke up to the most terrible pain in my back.

"That's the last time I sleep on the floor". I said to myself getting to my feet, it was then I noticed Kobe wasn't here. The events of yesterday blew clear in my mind, the way she looked at me with those eyes, the way she licked her lips seductively, how her moans sounded so sweet and her skin felt so soft.

The door opened behind me, I turned around and Kobe walked in with multiple shopping bags in her hands. Upon closing the door we made eye contact, she set her bags on the floor and looked away from me, she then hopped on the couch to watch some t.v. I walked up behind the couch and looked down on her.

"Sorry about last night". I said. "It's just...I want you so bad".

_Until last night I didn't realize how much I wanted you._ "I guess that's understandable". She said surprising me. Kobe sat up on the couch and patted the space next to her. "Come sit down so I can massage your back, it must be hurting after sleeping on the floor".

"You must be physic". I said sitting down next to her, I turned around so my back was facing her. She scooted up to me so I was in between her legs and she began kneading my back. Once again her hands were magic, it felt so good I just leaned into her, that's when her kneading turned into rubs. I moved my hands onto her thighs moving them up and down as her hands started to move down my chest feeling every inch of skin that I had.

I turned to face her and I saw her looking at me with those eyes again. I pulled her to me closer so I could feel her warm breath brushing against my neck, I looked down her body. She was just wearing a white tube top and tight white shorts that complimented her huge ass. It was no secret that, that day we were together in my hotel room she wanted me I could feel it and I was determined to make her face facts. As soon as I felt her hand move to the back of my neck, she pulled me into her and finally our lips met softly. It didn't take long for her kiss to grow hungry, she turned her head to the side and pulled me in to deepen it which I wasn't about to resist, especially when her tongue moved into my mouth. As our tongues played with each other I let my hand move down her back, I grabbed a handful of her apple bottom and kneaded it softly, she wasn't the only one with massaging skills. Then all of sudden after a minute or two she pulled away, I looked at her with a confused look.

"What's wrong, was I moving to fast?". I asked.

"No, no, it's just I don't want to go to far". She said. That made me even more confused. "John, I really like you a lot, but I just got out of another bad relationship and I don't want the same thing to happen again between you and me".

"Oh, alright".

"Are you okay with that?".

"Sure, I can understand how your feeling, for now we can just take it slow".

"Good". She said, a smile appeared on her face. She kissed me one last time before getting off the couch. "But that doesn't mean we still can't make out from time to time". I smiled.

"So are you trying to say you'll give me a chance?".

"Yeah, I think I would like to give the champ a test drive". She winked at me before walking out of the room.

"Finally!". I cheered. "I got her!".

As Kobe walked down the halls of the hotel she pulled out her cell and dialed her Dommy's number.

"Hello". Dominic answered.

"Hey girl".

"Hey...wait a minute, we just talked no more than 13 hours ago, what happened?".

"Can't a friend just call the next day to see how they best friends is doin?".

"Yeah, but not us. Kobe you know me, Tay and you can't get anything past each other".

"You have a point".

"So what happened?".

"...I made out with John". Dominic immediately started to screamed, kobe pulled the phone away from her ear until she stopped. "Are you finished?".

"Oh my god, when did it happen?".

"No more than 5 minutes ago".

"Wow, so are you gonna give him a chance?".

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but Dominic, what if something happens and he doesn't want me anymore?".

"Kobe, you are to god damn paranoid, I'm sure John wouldn't cheat on you, find some other girl or just fuck you and throw you away. Shit you aren't even his girlfriend yet and your already scared something bad is gonna happen".

"I know it's just all the relationships I've been in and none of them went right, what makes john any different?".

"How bout the fact that he took you with him to Canada".

"Your right, I trust him. Well, I call you later and see what happens".

"Wait, I forgot to tell you I got a call from Jose' last night".

"Really, what did he want?".

"He said some competition is coming up in a couple of months or something".

"Anything else?".

"Girl you know I can't understand a word that guy says".

"He has an accent, what do you expect. Anyway, thanks for the info talk to you later".

"Peace". Hanging up the phone she smiled upon hearing that Jose' had called. She searched through her phone list and found his number, she dialed it.

"Hello". Came a soft spanish voice.

"Jose', it's Kobe".

"Ah, Ms. Chase como es usted que hace?".

"I'm doing fine, how are you?".

"Great, I'm just practicing for the competition, did you get my message about it?".

"Yes I did, when is it?". Kobe asked

"3 months". He answered. "And I was thinking maybe you could work with me again".

"I thought you were with Cathy".

"She's no like you, your perfect and way better looking, plus you're the right body type for me".

"That's true, I don't think you can hold her as well as me".

"Exactemente, so can we get back together just for that one night, please".

"You know I can't say no to you, of course I'll join you".

"Gracias, gracias Kobe, I'll see you in a month because right now I'm visiting my family I Mexico".

"Okay, bye".

"Adios". Kobe put the phone away and headed back to her hotel room to meet up with John.


End file.
